By The River of Luoyang, I Sat Down and Wept
by Tiburontooth
Summary: "Di tepi sungai Luoyang, aku duduk dan menangis." Sebuah imajinasi yang muncul sewaktu aku membaca latar belakang cerita Luo Shenfu. Cao Zhi-Zhen Ji-Cao Pi


Kuda itu melangkah perlahan menelusuri pepohonan. Ia dan penunggangnya sedang berada beberapa kilometer di luar kota Luoyang, ibukota Wei. Saat itu hari masih gelap, matahari akan muncul beberapa saat lagi.

Setelah menegak minuman dari kantung airnya, Cao Zhi menepuk leher kudanya. "Sebentar lagi sampai."

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kematian ayahnya, kini ia hendak kembali ke istana karena undangan Cao Pi, kakaknya yang baru saja naik tahta menjadi raja Wei. Entah apa maksudnya mengundang penyair yang hidup jauh dari urusan militer maupun politik seperti Cao Zhi. Apakah karena dahulu ia seringkali dibanding-bandingkan dengan saudaranya itu?

Teler karena tuak yang baru saja dihabiskannya, Cao Zhi dengan kesal membuang botol minuman itu ke sembarang arah. Lelaki itu menghela nafas dan terbatuk sedikit. Rasa kecewa berkelanjutan masih menumpuk dalam batinnya.

Pertama, ayah menjanjikannya Nona Zhen, wanita cantik hasil "rampasan perang" ketika mengalahkan Yuan Shao dan antek-anteknya nyaris dua puluh tahun lalu. Namun diberikannya pada Cao Pi. Tak lama kemudian ayah memujinya sangat cerdas dan pantas untuk menggantikannya sebagai raja. Tapi gara-gara satu kesalahan fatal dalam tugas negara, sekarang sang ayah menyerah padanya dan memberikan apa yang dijanjikannya itu untuk Cao Pi.

Cao Pi lagi, Cao Pi lagi.

Apa yang tidak dimilikinya? Berbeda dengan dirinya, si kakak cukup populer di kalangan kerajaan dan para mentri. Menurut Cao Zhi, Cao Pi sangat pandai menjilat orang. Semua orang diambil hatinya demi mendukungnya mencapai tahta.

Mendadak seekor kucing hitam melintas melewati kuda sehingga membuat kuda Cao Zhi terkejut. Cao Zhi juga ikut terkejut dan terjatuh dari kuda. Ia beruntung, tidak celaka apapun, namun bukannya bersyukur, ia malah mengumpat, marah pada binatang yang tentunya tidak paham bahasa manusia yang rumit.

Kehilangan gairah untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, Cao Zhi, setengah mabuk, mengikat tali kekang kuda pada sebuah batang pohon dan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Arak yang diminumnya membuat tubuhnya terasa panas sekalipun sekarang hari masih dingin.

Sesayup ia mendengar suara aliran air sungai. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk membuatnya teringat bahwa ia kini ada di sekitar Luoyang.

"Aku? .. aku hanya pecundang yang berkutat dengan huruf-huruf dan estetika. Dan semua itu membuktikan bahwa … aku hanya pecundang. Hanya jago di tulisan dan huruf … simbol pecundang." Gerutunya sambil terseok-seok mendekati suara gemerisik air sungai yang kian terdengar jelas.

Mendadak langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara tawa.

Matanya berkedip lemah sambil mencari-cari siapa gadis yang tertawa kalem seperti itu? Lagipula, mana ada gadis yang keluar sebelum subuh begini? Hantu kah?

Dengan kedua alis mengernyit, Cao Zhi kini memalingkan pencariannya untuk mencari sosok gadis yang tertawa menggoda itu. Kakinya terus melangkah sementara kepalanya ikut menoleh ke segala arah untuk melihat sosoknya.

"Tepi sungai Luoyang … Fufei…?" sedikit seringai mengembang di wajah pangeran itu, menyebut dewi cantik yang konon tenggelam di sungai Luoyang pada zaman dahulu kala.

"Kau mau bercanda, Fufei? … hehehe… Fufei, oh Mifei … keluarlah… biar kubuktikan kata mereka yang menyebutmu cantik." Bisik Cao Zhi pada makhluk yang tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

Kucing hitam kembali melintas dan kali ini mengejutkan Cao Zhi. Lelaki itu berteriak karena mengira baru saja melihat tikus raksasa. Keseimbangan pemabuk itu terganggu hingga terjatuh di atas rerumputan tepi sungai Luoyang.

Kepalanya terlalu penat direngkuh alkohol sehingga ia hanya bisa memaki-maki kucing itu sambil terlentang di atas rerumputan.

Seketika angin dingin berhembus menerpa kulitnya. Cao Zhi tercelik dan terbangun. Ia tahu ada sesuatu di sekitarnya. Ketika kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat sosok itu.

Wanita yang tampak bercahaya, menatapnya lembut tanpa kata-kata.

"K, kau…"

Dengan kalem, wanita itu berbalik dan pergi. Menghilang di balik pepohonan secara misterius.

Cao Zhi bangkit terburu-buru, berperang melawan kepenatan yang mengganggu keseimbangannya.

Nyaris menangis, Cao Zhi memanggil-manggil namanya. "Zhen Shi .. Zhen Shi! Luo Shen!"

Cao Zhi yakin sekali wanita itu adalah wanita yang dikenalnya. Ia yakin sekali. Ia pernah menyentuh pipi wanita itu dengan ketiga jemarinya, menyatakan betapa cantiknya dia. Ia pernah mengulurkan tangan, dan dengan tersipu wanita itu menerimanya. Mereka berjalan di tepian sungai Luoyang, mereka bercanda dan saling mengagumi. Cao Zhi, pangeran penyair yang pecundang, mampu memberikan apa yang tidak mampu diberikan Cao Pi si juara.

Sekalipun kini ia telah menikah dengan wanita lain, namun ia tak mungkin melupakan wanita itu.

Bahkan nama _style_ wanita itu pun adalah pemberiannya. Itu pasti Zhen Shi!

Lelah mencari sesuatu yang tampaknya tidak mungkin ia temukan lagi, Cao Zhi berhenti mencari. Sembuh dari pengaruh alkohol tanpa bantuan air. Di tepi sungai Luoyang, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk untuk melepas lelah, Cao Zhi tertarik untuk melirik ke sebelahnya.

Ada sebuah anting wanita tergeletak di sana.

Diambilnya anting itu dan dibawanya kembali ke tempat kudanya menunggu. Penyair itu menunggang kudanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran, memasuki kota Luoyang.

Ada firasat dingin dan tajam yang terasa dari pilar-pilar istana. Ayah Cao Zhi yang membangun tempat ini. Namun tampaknya semua sudut dan penghuni yang berjajar dalam istana itu menyambutnya seperti orang asing.

Sang kakak, Cao Pi, berdiri dengan gagah dengan kepala sedikit menengadah. Ada seulas senyum keji terbias di wajahnya. Ia menyambut saudaranya, Cao Zhi dengan keramahan yang dingin.

"Ayah, ..." gumam Cao Zhi dalam hati, "Wajah Cao Pi terlihat seperti setan."

Benar kecurigaan Cao Zhi. Cao Pi, saudaranya telah membunuh Cao Zhang dalam sebuah permainan catur. Kakak tertua mereka dibunuh dengan menggunakan racun. Ia tidak tertolong lagi.

"Demi tahta … demi tahta dia membunuh Cao Zhang… bagaimana denganku sekarang? Aku tidak sekuat Cao Zhang, dan aku … ah, kenapa ibu tidak mencekiknya saja saat ia masih bayi dulu?" Ungkapnya dalam hati ketika Cao Pi sedang berbicara mengenang saudara mereka, Cao Zhang.

Ia tidak mampu menyerap semua omongan Cao Pi sepenuhnya karena otaknya kini sedang dirudung rasa takut yang membuat tangannya terasa dingin.

"Jadi, saudaraku, apa yang menjadi alasan kuat bagiku untuk membiarkanmu hidup?" tanya Cao Pi.

Cao Zhi mengeluh. Kini ia mengutuki ayahnya yang pernah menjadikannya kandidat pengganti kedudukannya sebagai raja Wei, bersaing dengan Cao Pi. "Kakak, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang kau takutkan dari penyair malang sepertiku."

"Penyair … ya, kau benar. Setiap orang harus berguna, Cao Zhi. Kenapa tidak kau pamerkan saja kemampuanmu itu agar aku terkesan?" tantang kakaknya.

Cao Zhi sibuk mengendalikan rasa takut yang melandanya sekarang. Di sekitar mereka telah berbaris beberapa prajurit menenteng pedang. Cao Pi bisa mendadak menghunus salah satu pedang itu dan menikamnya, atau menggorok batang lehernya.

Kerongkongan Cao Zhi tercekat, kemudian ia menghela nafas sebentar.

"Two butcher's victims lowing walked along,  
>Each head bore curving bones, a sturdy pair.<br>兩肉齊道行，頭上帶凸骨。

They met just by a hillock, both were strong,  
>Each would avoid a pit newly-dug there.<br>相遇塊山下，欻起相搪突。

They fought unequal battle, for at length  
>One lay below a gory mess, inert.<br>二敵不俱剛，一肉臥土窟。

'Twas not that they were of unequal strength –  
>Though wrathful both, one did not strength exert.<br>非是力不如，盛氣不泄畢。"

Para pengawal angker di sekitar mereka mengangguk-angguk mengagumi puisi spontan yang dibuat oleh Cao Zhi. Beberapa dari mereka sampai mengacungkan jempol atas rasa kagum mereka terhadap bakat Cao Zhi yang memang seperti dipuji oleh Cao Cao dahulu.

Cao Pi terlihat kurang peduli. Ia mengusap pelipisnya dan menggeleng. "Kurang. Kurang gregetnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa bagusnya. Coba begini saja. Kau buat satu puisi dalam tujuh langkah tentang saudara, tanpa menyebut kata "saudara" di dalam puisi itu."

Cao Zhi pun berdiri dari kursinya. Saat ini satu detik terasa satu jam. Ia berharap bila ia memang harus mati, kakaknya segera mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga, daripada membuatnya merasa gundah karena dipermainkan seperti ini.

Cao Zhi memulai langkah pertama.

"煮豆燃豆萁，  
>Cooking beans on a fire kindled with bean stalks,<br>豆在釜中泣。  
>The beans weep in the pot.<br>本是同根生，  
>Originally born from the selfsame roots,<br>相煎何太急！  
>Why so eager to torture each other!"<p>

Tujuh langkah sudah selesai.

Ketika Cao Zhi menoleh pada kakaknya dengan keringat yang mulai mengalir sepanjang pipinya, ia melihat Cao Pi sedang mengusap matanya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Kau benar, saudaraku…"

Sekali lagi wajah Cao Pi terlihat sedih. Beberapa kali ia mengusap kedua matanya. "Apa yang telah kulakukan…?"

Barangkali ia sedang menyesali perbuatannya membunuh Cao Zhang? Atau itu hanya sebuah akting? Dia adalah Cao Pi! Perwujudan sempurna dari Cao Cao! Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dalam hati dan pikirannya?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Cao Pi dan Cao Zhi sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan akur. Cao Pi memberitahu adiknya bahwa ia akan diberi kedudukan di sebuah tempat. Cao Zhi tahu daerah tersebut, itu adalah daerah terpencil dari keramaian militer dan politik negara. Tahulah dia bahwa kakaknya tetap akan menyingkirkannya dari pengaruh politik. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih dianggap sebagai sebuah ancaman.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih, kakak memberikanku tempat tinggal yang baik, kakak masih memikirkanku." Kata Cao Zhi.

Cao Pi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa berangkat hari ini juga atau besok, aku akan siapkan surat-suratnya sekarang."

Sebelum Cao Pi meninggalkan adiknya sendiri, Cao Zhi menegurnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah anting dari balik pakaiannya. "Kakak tahu ini milik siapa?"

Kedua mata Cao Pi menajam kala melihat anting-anting tersebut. "Dimana kau temukan ini?"

"Tadi pagi, tak jauh dari tepi sungai Luo." Jawabnya tanpa menceritakan apapun tentang halusinasi Zhen Shi yang dilihatnya. Antara dia dan Cao Pi pernah terjadi perselisihan beberapa kali akibat wanita itu.

Cao Pi menghela nafas. Kemudian ia mengantarkan adiknya menuju sebuah kamar yang luas dan sepi. Kamar tersebut terasa dingin seperti ditinggalkan penghuninya.

"Ini kamar pemilik anting itu." Kata Cao Pi, membiarkan adiknya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Cao Zhi berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Barangkali sisi buruk daripada menjadi seorang penyair adalah mudahnya airmatamu untuk terjatuh dan terbawa suasana. Kedua bersaudara itu enggan menyebut nama wanita yang bersangkutan, Cao Zhi tahu sendiri bahwa kamar itu milik Zhen Shi.

Bisa dibayangkannya Zhen Shi di sudut ruangan. Bergolek pada tubuhnya yang anggun. Gadis tercantik sepanjang hidupnya yang pernah diliatnya. Mungkin di bagian sudut itu, Zhen Shi seringkali duduk sambil memainkan lute, atau seruling.

Seharusnya dia hidup bahagia, seharusnya ia diberikan perlindungan dan kebahagiaan oleh lelaki yang beruntung memilikinya. Seharusnya seseorang tetap memelihara senyumnya, mengucapkan padanya setiap saat, betapa berharganya dia.

Ruangan sepi dan teduh, hanya ada gorden tertiup angin dari luar, lembut membelai wajah sang penyair. Tercium aroma harum yang sayup dari hembusan angin itu. Sepertinya sang permaisuri sedang pamit padanya.

Agak lama Cao Zhi berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan. Cao Pi meletakkan anting itu pada sebuah meja dan pergi meninggalkan adiknya sendirian.

**_Selir Guo sangat ambisius. Tidak puas memiliki Cao Pi seutuhnya, ia ingin menjadi permaisuri. Diletakkannya sebuah boneka kayu kecil di kamar Permaisuri Zhen, ditulisnya nama Cao Pi beserta hari kelahiran raja muda itu. Dituduhkan padanya bahwa Permaisuri Zhen sedang mengguna-gunai rajanya sendiri karena cemburu._**

**_Cao Pi yang marah, mengira dirinya dijampi-jampi, menyuruhnya untuk meminum racun._**

**_Selir Guo kini sedang tersenyum puas di atas tahtanya sebagai permaisuri._**

"Aku mengalah karena aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Tak pernah kubayangkan kau akan berakhir seperti ini…dewi Mifei-ku yang malang…" Cao Zhi menghela nafas, mengusap matanya perlahan.

Ia tidak berlama-lama lagi, membenahi barang-barangnya dan menunggang kuda setelah surat kepindahannya selesai dipersiapkan Cao Pi.

Sudah beberapa jam ia berkuda menjauh dari Luoyang. Sudah beberapa jam ia tidak tidur. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Bayangan mengenai Zhen Shi selalu mengusiknya. Pandangannya agak berkunang-kunang, tampaknya penglihatan berpaling pada spekulasi abstrak.

Bagaimana rasanya ketika ia menegak racun itu? Sesak? Pedih? Oh, dia pasti merasa sangat terluka lahir dan batin.

Segulung empati mendera hati sang penyair laksana ombak mendebur karang. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dalam kepedihan. Mulutnya menyeringai menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi yang bergemeretak karena marah sekaligus ketidak berdayaan. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

Mendadak kekesalannya meluap tanpa sebab. Lelaki kurus itu turun dari kudanya dan menghajar sebatang pohon yang terdekat darinya sambil meraung karena marah.

Cao Zhi kembali menunggang kudanya, penyair itu melarikan kudanya secepatnya kembali ke Luoyang.

Tidak, dia terlalu lemah untuk mengkonfrontasi kakaknya dan menghajarnya di wajah. Ia tahu betul lehernya ada dalam bahaya bila ia melakukan itu. Ia juga terlalu takut untuk mencaci maki Cao Pi dengan salah satu sajaknya sekalipun. Ia takut nyawanya terancam.

Ia melarikan kudanya ke tepian sungai Luoyang dan menyendiri seharian di sana.

Dua hari tidak tidur sejak kemarin, matanya masih belum dapat terpejam. Cao Zhi mengambil secarik kertas dan tinta, dan ia mulai menulis.

_Kau tahu apa warna air mata seorang penyair?_

"Gazing upon her from a distance;  
>Bright as the sun<br>Over rosy morning clouds.  
>Step nearer, look more closely,<br>She shimmers like a lotus  
>Above the waves.<p>

Neither thick-set nor frail,  
>Neither tall nor short<br>Her shoulders seem scripted,  
>Her waist narrow<br>As if bound.

The graceful curve of her long neck  
>Reveals the white flesh of her throat.<br>There is no need for perfume here,  
>No need for leaden powder."<p>

_Warna airmata dari penyair adalah hitam. Ya, sehitam tinta._

_Di tepi sungai Luo, aku duduk. Ya, aku menangis. Mengenang dewi Fufei-ku yang hilang._


End file.
